Alone
by FantasiaFics
Summary: Maka x Soul lemon! Sorry it ended abruptly but I wanted to move forward to a new Maka x Soul and I just wasn't feeling the same for this one. Please don't hate!
1. Chapter 1

Maka's journal

1 heart,

2 heart,

3heart,

4,

5 heart,

6 heart,

How many more…?

*flash back*

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah…"

"Can I take you out to dinner?" 'Omg, this is so embarrassing.'

"Why?"

"Umm because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I've fallen in…"

"Can you speak louder!?"

"NEVER MIND!" 'Shit what have I done?'

"Maka is it because you like me?"

I shook with fear, "No…"

"Maka tell me the truth"

"Well why do you want to know, for you cared is that you've got a whole bunch of girls that hang around you that you don't bother to show up to our lessons."

Soul looked hurt, but I knew that even if he were my protector, who wouldn't have been able to save me from him.

"Look Maka that's n…"

I cut him off, "It doesn't matter anyway I'll just…" I wasn't hungry but I knew I wanted to get out of that house.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back at who knows when, so goodbye." 'Soul was a different man now, almost like Pa…pa'

"Maka…"

Before I knew it Soul had shoved me against the wall, putting my hands above my head.

"Maka…"

I looked into those lustful, caring eyes for a moment but then I remembered that he was a player, I could not fall for him.

Ding Dong

"Soulie, my love, we have to leave, we're going to be late for our reservations you made," said a whiny-childlike voice behind the door.

"Coming love, I'll be out in a minute."

'He's a two-timer and to think I've loved him more than a friend for all these years.'

I shoved him off me and quickly ran to the door.

"Maka don't…"

He was too late, I opened the door, and ran out. Tears were streaming down my face and I barley caught a glimpse of who the person was. It was a girl with a beautiful figure, she had long wavy black hair, blue eyes, and a cute outfit hugging her body tightly.

"Soulie my love are you ready?"

*End of flashback*

Right now I was at Black Star's place and Tsubaki was making us hot chocolate.

"So, Maka, what you writing there," Black Star said in a curious voice.

I had totally forgotten that I was at their place and was scribbling nonsense on the papers Tsubaki gave to me.

"Huh, what oh umm, nothing' much." I laughed nervously because I thought he wasn't going to believe me.

He put a thumbs up, "Okay yeah whatever."

'Wow he really is stupid.'

"Here guys, I wonder if adding marshmallows were alright," Tsubaki said in her kind voice.

"Alright, I love marshmallows."

"It's fine."

I stared down at my hot chocolate. It was depressing and infuriating that it would be hard to go back to that place where I once called home but now a motel specialized for girls.

"Hey Maka, why are you crying, is something wrong?"

I looked up at Tsubaki's concerned face. I felt my face and touched the tear snaking its way down my cheek.

"No, no, nothing wrong here, yup that's it, nothing wrong with this girl here, just…"

"Maka there's something wrong, why won't you tell me?"

I put on a fake smile," I just had a hard day, that's all, okay, you don't have to work yourself up for me."

She frowned," Alright if you say so."

"BEDTIME!" Black Star shouted.

"I'll sleep on the floor," I said.

"Nope, you're sleeping with me, Tsubaki can sleep on the floor, right Tsubaki, you can sleep on the floor?"

"Well umm"

"See, she's fine with it, go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

"Wait but what about pajama's?"

"I can let you borrow mine if you want?"

"That would be too much to ask of you Tsubaki, I really shouldn't."

"It's okay, I always have spares."

"Well," I thought about it for a while and responded," Fine, just give them to me."

Tsubaki gave them to me and I ran to the bathroom. I put it them on and the pants were already sliding down my waist. They ran down to me feet and from the shirt, the shoulder sleeve was already sliding down my arm. I walked back to the room. I had barely gotten in bed when the door-bell rang furiously.

"Black Star open up, is Maka in there, if she is, open the door now!"

Black Star looked at me with a surprised expression. I mouthed the words, 'No,' and he yelled,

"She didn't come by at all, she is probably hanging out with Tsubaki at the park or something."

"Can you just let me in then?"

"NO, I mean, why don't you stop by tomorrow or next week, it's late and I'm tired, had a hard training day with Tsubaki."

"Whatever but if you hear from her, promise you'll tell me?"

"Yeah, totally, if she happens to knock on my door, I'll call you up."

"Thanks man, you're the best."

"You're welcome."

I heard Soul's footsteps retrieve and then I let out a sigh.

"What was…"

"Nothing, nothing, I'll explain later okay, right now I just want to have a goodnight's sleep."

"Whatever."

I tucked myself in and Black Star climbed in. I felt an arm wrap around me and I looked at it. It was Black Star's arm.

I glared at him and said," Let go."

He didn't respond so I tried to lift it but it didn't budge.

A couple seconds later, 'As if he did this on purpose,' his arm slid the side of my shirt and wrapped it around my bare waist. I felt his fingers gently secure around my midriff. I blushed a scarlet red. I ignored it and fell asleep only because I knew he was stronger than me and there was no possible way I would be able to take it off.

~Morning~

"Get the hell of my meister!"

I rubbed my eyes and still felt Black Star's arm on my waist. I looked up and saw that it was Soul.

Black Star annoyed said," You do not wake up a soon-to-be-god from his slumber."

"Don't give me that god-crap ok Black Star, I've had a bunch of crap going on and I really don't need yours too."

I felt Soul's arms grab me and lift me. Soon he was carrying me like a sack of potatoes.

"Let me go," I said in a whiny voice.

"That's what happens when you run from me like a little girl when I'm trying to show you how I feel."

I blushed, "Well you shouldn't two-time."

He sighed and just carried me all the way home. When we finally reached home, he threw me on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at Soul, 'What was going on?'

Before I had time to think, Soul's lips crashed into mine. His hand started snaking its way up my waist. I shoved him off me.

"Get off me Soul."

Soul stared at me with crazed eyes, as if he were a wolf yearning for his lamb.

"Maka I'm sorry but I can't stop," he whined.

Then he kissed me again.

I pulled him off me again, "What do you mean?!"

"I was only trying to get you jealous okay but you never noticed!"

I stared at him with wide eyes, "What do you mean."

"I'm trying to say is that I like you but my techniques never seemed to work on you."

He started to lose interest on what he was trying to do to me. I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him.

He stared at me with wide eyes, "Wait Maka..."

I kissed him again, "I love you Soul but I thought that you didn't okay, I thought you were just screwing around with girls."

"I'm sorry if I seemed that I didn't like you."

Soul kissed me. I kissed him back. Our kisses started getting intense and then we started undressing. He carried me to the bedroom and placed me perfectly underneath him. He un- clipped my bra, "Looks like you really did grow."

I blushed, "Shut up idiot."

"Hey! I thought you loved me."

"I do…"

"I love you too."

Soul kissed me on the forehead before grabbing hold of one of my breasts. He then started to massage it and sucked the other one.

"~Soul~nhhnn..."

"Heh."

He then flicked my nipple hard.

" _SOUL!_ "

"How does that feel my love," he then bit it while moisturizing it with his saliva.

"~ _Good_ ~…"

His other hand stopped my left breast and started trailing down my stomach. I realized then what he wanted.

"Soul…umm, I'm embarrassed!"

He stopped his hand and looked up at me with caring eyes, "Maka you're beautiful just the way you are."

I blushed, "Well then, what are you waiting for…"

He started his hand again. Then his finger touched me. I shuddered. His slender fingers entered me.

"Dang Maka, you're getting tight around my fingers."

"Well then stop shoving in so much."

He then purposely slid in another finger.

"Ahhnnn…"

He started pumping his fingers in and out.

"Soul, faster, ahhnnn…"

He kept going faster. Soul, with his other hand, then started to massage my nipple.

"Soul I think I'm gonna…!"

Soul took his fingers out and licked them clean.

"You ready."

"Yes."

He cupped my cheek and kissed me. His hard, growing member stood by my entrance. I sucked up a deep breath.

"GUYS, I'm HOME!"

We both turned to a familiar voice… Blair!


	3. Chapter 3

'Shit, I thought, I thought Blair wasn't coming home tonight!'

"Damn it!" I said.

We jumped off the bed and I grabbed the nearest sweater to cover myself with. It was Soul's.

"Soul quickly, hide under the bed."

I quickly leapt for the book that was on my drawer. I put my hair into a bun and put on my reading glasses. I turned on the lamp on my nightstand and sat down with a leg crossed over the other with my book open. Just as soon as I had done that, Blair poked her head through my door.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, I just came back from this cute little bakery that just opened and got you and Soul some sweet macaroons," she said in a sing-song voice.

I twirled the lock of hair that had placed itself on my cheek.

"Heh, heh, thanks Blair you're so sweet…"

"By the way where's Soul, I really wanted to give him these cookies personally," she held out a cookie shaped like a scythe.

I laughed gingerly, "How about I give him it when he gets back from… the… oh yeah, when he comes back from the library, I sent him on an errand to get me some books."

"Hee, ok well I'm going to hang out with some friends I met just a while ago, call me if you need me."

"Ok, thanks Blair."

Blair handed me the cookies, she walked out of my room and I let out a sigh.

'Oh man we almost got caught.'

"Soul, you can come out now."

Soul slid his way out from underneath the bed, "Oh man, if I had stayed under there any longer I would have fallen asleep."

"Oh shut up, we weren't talking for that long."

Soul stretched, "Ahem, Soul, I think Soul Jr. down there is getting cold."

Soul stared down and blushed; he grabbed a thrown blanket from the floor and then gruffly said, "Hey what about that cookie Blair was saving for me?"

I tossed him the cookie, "Here, Soul."

He opened the packet and a piece and then did something I didn't expect him to do.

His lips came close to my ears and then he said, "Man how I wish I could've have tasted a little bit of your sweet nectar, but by far your cookies are the best."

I blushed and threw a pillow at him, "Shut up you perv."

He laughed, "You know you love me," he inched his face towards mine.

"Soul what if-"

"Hey Maka I forgot-"

Blair stared at us.

'What the hell, I knew this was going to happen.'

It felt as if my whole body caught on fire. I looked up towards Blair's face but couldn't read her expression because of her hair.

"Blair it's not-"

"OMG, YOU GUYS FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"I can't WAIT to tell everyone, especially Spirit, he's got to know that he ain't the only man in his little girl's life!"

Blair skipped out of the room; we heard the door to our apartment close.

Soul and I looked at each other with a confused expression, "WHAT THE HELL!"


	4. Not Chapter 4!

(I know you guys thought I'd be uploading chapter 4 but sadly I'm not. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a really, really long time but I promise to give you a new chapter when I have the chance! Short fanfic on readerxgray! Happy reading my followers!)

You were walking down the stairs of your apartment building. Everything was fine until you felt a gush of cold wind whip under you dress. You started shivering but you knew who was giving you the chills.

"Gray come out this instant or taste my fury!" you said in an annoyed voice. Truth was you weren't actually annoyed but you just wanted to talk to your crush.

"Oi oi, you caught me," he smirked at you.

"Shut up, why do you keep doing this to me! I get really cold!" you exclaimed.

"Well…" he stared at the ground really hard as if the floor was going to give him an answer.

"I have no idea." He said blankly.

"Well there must be a reason you idiot, you do this to me _every single day_!"

"Hey I do not."

"Yes you do, you just probably like me and don't have the guts to confess!"

He stared at you with wide eyes and blushed.

"Is it really that obvious?"

You stared at him, "Wait you actually like me!?"

He nodded, "Well you probably don't even like me so I'm just going to leave."

"Wait I-!"

He stared at you. You started blushing hard, "I actually like you too!"

He opened his eyes with astonishment. He looked down at the ground, "Hey you want to…you know hang out or you know what those people couples do like- "

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend," you said. You walked up to him and smiled. You cupped his cheeks then he kissed you.

You started to kiss him back but for some odd reason you felt a pair of lasers behind your head. You broke the kiss and looked back. JUVIA!

_ _The End_

-Thanks guys for leaving so many reviews for Alone, I can't wait to make the new chapter. I've been so busy with school I haven't had a chance to do anything but I promise to make the fourth chapter really good! (the story _Heat_ was a story I had begun a long time ago but never really got around to finish it…but also give requests for things you'd like to read and I'll try to make it possible!)

~ Ora-san


	5. Chapter 5

I stared back at Soul who was looking a little pale.

"Soul you alright!?"

I tapped him.

"humf ner ma sh li pa…"

"Soul use your words."

He gulped, "Your dad is gonna kill me…"

I patted his back, "Soul don't worry I'll be there to- "

"MAKA, WHERE ARE YOU!"

-sigh

"DAD, DON'T MAKE BEAT YOU UP OVER SOUL, YOU TOUCH HIM YOU'RE DEAD!"

I heard his gulp and then I heard footsteps walk over to my room door.

He poked his head inside, "Maka," he said in a little child-like voice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh Shut up, I don't have to tell you crap, especially how you screwed mom over"

He gulped once more, "BUT I LOVE YOU!"

He leaped for me. I leapt out of the way and he crashed his head into the wall.

"Dad get out."

He whimpered. He glared at Soul," Don't think I'm letting a little weasel slip through my fingers to my little girl, you touch her one bit and I'll- "

"You'll what papa, remember what I said."

He scoffed and slammed the door behind him. I turned to Soul who was getting a little of his color back.

"I'm not…"

"Not what?"

"Not DEAD!" He exclaimed joyfully.

He hugged me and then he said in a low voice, "How bout…you know, continue what we started earlier huh?"

"Shut up." I kissed, "Let's."

-X-

A couple years later they got married and had a child. In the past years Maka had beaten her father at least a 100,000,000,000,000 times. Because of this his body remains intact and his where-about are still unknown….


End file.
